The Accidental Hitch-Hiker
by ArthurSG
Summary: Turner:So while I was trying to save my sister I somehow ended up in the world of Remnant. Now i must find my way back to her without getting killed. I also have this wired feeling that I'm not the only outsider here, and i got a feeling they can help me get home. So who want's to tag along for the ride? Cover image by yuumei. please visit her site yuumeiart .com. (HIATUS 4rewrite)
1. Ch1: Joy, Panic, and Loss

**Note: CH1 last updated 10/27/19**

**Cover art is a portion of the work by yuumei titled "through the days." Please support this incredible artist by visiting her site **

**This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, and thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY and all RWBY related characters are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.**

* * *

"Come on. Come on, almost there," Turner said to himself as he rounded a corner.

Turner had one last delivery to make for his boss. It was a repaired wall clock for the Thompson family.

He jogged down the sidewalks as fast as he could. He didn't run for the sake of his job. No, he ran for his sister, because today was her birthday. Yeah, the world was at war, tossing nuclear weapons around like they were dodge balls. Yeah, the United States was under Martial Law, a really stupid move in all honesty. But the world had been like this for a couple years now. A miserable apocalypse yesterday will still be a miserable apocalypse tomorrow, so why not forget all that for a single day, to bring a joyous smile to the face of all he loved? As far as Turner was concerned, no day would be better than his sister's birthday to do that. So yes, today and maybe a select few others were all that truly mattered in this messed up world, and anyone who thought otherwise could go suck a lemon

Turner trotted up the stairs to the Thompson's and rang their doorbell. He gave his martial-law-ordered carrier coat pockets a quick grope. With all his back-and-forth, he was afraid he might have forgotten the gifts for his family. "Phew, didn't leave them behind," he thought. Checking his wrist watch he quickly re-calibrated the Thompson's clock moments before the door to open.

The door was answered by a woman in her late thirties who greeted him with a warm smile.

Turner returned her smile and said the business slogan. "Tick Tock clock repair services, on time every time. Here you are Mrs. Thompson! One fully repaired wall-mounted clock." He handed her the box with her clock.

"Thank you for delivering our clock, Turner. Would you like to join us for dinner?" she asked.

"You knew I love hanging out with you and your family, but I have to decline. I have some dinner plans with my family that I can't miss. I hope you have a nice evening."

Turner was about to leave when then the sirens blared. Instinctively, both Mrs. Thompson and Turner looked to the sky.

_"Shoot,"_ Turner thought as he adjusted his glasses searching for any signs of a smoke trail. _"My family's at the east side park I have to get them to a bunker. I need to go now," _

He attempted to run but upon his first step was hindered by something tugging at his sleeve. He turned back and found a ghostly pale Mrs. Thompson. She clutched at his sleeve and her whole body seemed to be trembling with fear. Her voice - small, weak, and strained with desperation and hopelessness - begged to him. ". . . Help us. Please."

Turner groaned and wiped a hand over his face. He needed to comfort her, to help her feel like there was still hope in this world for her and her family. It's what he would have wanted someone to do for him in that situation. "Mrs. Thompson, gather your family, I'll lead you to the northeast fallout shelter." Honestly the Thompsons lived closest to the southernmost fallout shelter, but this way he could kill two birds with one stone and meet up with his family.

She snapped out of her trance and ran back into her home before dragging out her two sons, while carrying her infant twin daughters.

"All right, follow me." He led them into the crowded streets.

As they ran through the crowds, the two Thompson boys began to struggle a bit to keep up. He picked up Mrs. Thompson's youngest son, and grabbed the wrist of the older one, pulling him along though the maze of bodies.

He kept swiveling his head the whole time trying to spot his family, but he found nothing. The sea of bobbing heads and myriad of brightly colored clothes made it impossible to see anything more than a few bodies ahead of himself.

After finding their way to the bunker's entrance pod, they were met with a daunting line. At the front of the line there were U.S. army men trying to carefully and quickly move everyone into the bunker. One of them was Turner's father. He looked troubled. For a man that had been to the front lines, and trained countless drills for this very purpose, he looked far too worried.

Beside his father there was a digital display that showed the capacity of the bunker.

The display read "Current Capacity 2,285/2,400".

The Thompson were not that far from the entrance. Turner placed the boys on either side of Mrs. Thomson.

"You should be all right now, Mrs. Thompson. Just make sure you keep your place in line and follow the instructions the troops give you. You and your family will be safe. I have to get to my own family now, so stay strong and your family will make it through this." He gave her a reassuring smile, and when her expression harden to one of determination instead of fear he turned away. As Turner stepped out of the line, trying to walk against the flow of people, the voice of Mrs. Thompson rang through the air once more.

"Thank you Turner!"

* * *

Turner forced his way through the crowd, pushing his way ahead and to the side of people. He earned quite a bit of swears and curses from people believing he was trying to cut ahead of them. Finally he broke out of the crowd and stood to the side of his father.

"Dad, what's wrong? Can I help in any way?"

His dad glanced over, clear frustration and pain in his eyes. "No, I've got things handled."

His dad seemed to be intensely scanning each person he prepped for the bunker. He was searching for someone. Desperately searching and not finding who he was looking for.

Turner's heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat. Who else besides his family would have his dad so desperately searching like this? "Have you seen Mom, Amy, or Janet?"

His dad slammed his fist into the metal wall beside him. The family he was prepping flinched but said nothing. He closed the pod and sent them to the bunker. "I haven't seen any of them," he grunted as he helped the next group of four into the pod.

"How could you not have seen them? You were with them at the park!"

"I wasn't!" he whirled on Turner, looking him straight in the eyes. "I never made it to the park, and they never came this way either." His voice died down, it became mournful as he sent the group of four down to the bunker.

Turner backed away. This could not be true; this was his dad's post. He had to be the first one here if the sirens ever went off. He would know for sure if any of their family made it in. The fact that they hadn't meant they were still out there.

* * *

Turner dove back into the crowd. He heard his father shout something to him but he didn't care. He needed to find them. To make sure they were safe. He forced his way through the mass of bodies, shoving them out of the way and squeezing between as many as he could. But it was like a salmon trying to swim upstream after a rainstorm. It just didn't seem possible.

Escaping the mob into an alley, he searched for a way to bypass the crowd. His eyes fell upon a fire escape on the building in front of him.

"Bingo!" He climbed up to the top of the building as fast as possible.

From this vantage point the mob and the directions in which they were fleeing was clearly displayed. "I have to get to the park, that's the last place they said they'll be. I need to find them. Need to get them to safety," he said out loud. The next building wasn't too far away, hopefully he could make that jump.

"Well I have to try " He ran as fast as he could and leaped off of the building, landing on the next one with a thud.

"Ouch! That's going to hurt tomorrow," he groaned as he got back up. He continued his trek across the rooftops, trying to get as close to the park as possible. As he got nearer the crowds thinned out drastically. In fact, the streets were now completely empty.

Just before reaching the park, where it just became clear in the distance, a lone silhouette drifting in the street caught his eye. It was a young girl about eight or nine in a blue dress. Fear coursed through his body when he realized who it was. It was his little sister Amy.

"Shoot! I need to get her to the shelter fast." After climbing down from the roof of a home, he turned to find that his sister wasn't there anymore.

"No, no, no! Where did she go?" he cried, running into the middle of the road. Reaching the center of the crossroads, he swiveled his head around, shouted her name, "Amy!" No response. The silence weighed heavy on Turner, his heart pounded, his breathing was sporadic, and his fists trembled. Above him the smoke trails of the missiles sliced through the crystal blue sky in a thick, cloudy gash.

"Damn it they're nearly here," he muttered to himself.

As he desperately surveyed his surroundings once more, he saw a man running in the direction of the mob and shrinking into the distance. He had something large on his shoulder. Turner couldn't make out what it was, but his gut told him it was his sister.

Chasing after the man, Turner was able to close the distance slightly, just enough to see the man carrying his sister on his shoulders. The man was wearing a standard U.S. army patrol uniform.

Turner was a relieved that his sister was with someone that was heading to the shelters, but also worried about her, because, you know, stranger danger and all that. Though this guy was military so he figured he could trust him.

Trying to call out to his sister was useless because he was unable to catch his breath; all that came out was wheezed gasps. The moment the pair reached the pod to the bunkers, Turner dropped to the ground exhausted. _"Yes! She made it to a bunker,"_ he thought

Getting up and jogging over to his sister, even though his body was reaching its limits. As he got closer, he saw the man push his sister into the pod and close the doors. The man's actions puzzled Turner at first but then the flashing display made him understand.

The display read "Current Capacity 2,399/2,400".

It hit him like a ton of bricks: there wasn't enough space for two people. Turner's world began to spin, tunnel vision set in as everything but his sister was blocked out. _"This cannot be real, there's more room, the sign is wrong,"_ he tried to reason, but it wouldn't work he knew the sign was correct. With a sudden rush of adrenaline he ran over to the pod, hoping that he could at least say good-bye to his sister. Only feet from the pod, from his sister, she was sent away from him, speeding down to the bunker. His sister didn't even notice him. She was focused on her savior, trying to figure out why he wasn't going with her.

Turner collapsed beside the man, realizing it was too late, that the last time his sister saw him was when he left for work that morning. She begged him to stay and take the day off. He now wished he'd listened to her. Turner began to tear up. He looked over to the man who saved his sister

Surprisingly, it was not a man, but a woman. She did not notice Turner sitting next to her; she only sat there with her eyes closed and a slight smile on her lips.

"She has obviously accepted her fate and is content with it," Turner thought. He looked ahead to see the blooming mushroom cloud racing towards them. "Well this is it," he said. He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and looked at her with a smile, hoping it might convey his gratitude.

Turner was taken aback by a mist-like silhouette materializing on the opposite side of the woman. Before he could process what he had seen he was blasted to oblivion.

* * *

_"Oh dear god I'm dead!"_ Turner thought to himself.

_"Wait! If I'm dead then how can I be thinking?"_ He paused for a moment to develop any logical conclusion to the fact that he was still conscious.

_"Well I am either dead or alive; it has to be one of those two, but which one?"_

"_If I__am dead then this is hell, purgatory, heaven, or maybe the slumber before heaven__.__"_

_"I don't think this is hell since I'm not in any agony. Heaven . . . a slight possibility though I never thought heaven would be so 'nothing',"_ He thought.

_"So if it's not Heaven or hell, then this is either purgatory or the slumber. Though if this is the slumber then why am I conscious. Shouldn't I be . . . well sleeping?"_ He attempted to sigh though there was no air for him to sigh with.

_"Whelp I guess if I'm dead then I'm in purgatory. Lucky me,"_ Turner thought sarcastically.

_"But If I'm alive then that means I'm probably in a coma in some refugee hospital or something__. God, I hope I'm still living,__"_ He thought in desperation

Deciding to put these questions aside for now, Turner tried to access any of his other senses, but it proved pointless. He couldn't feel, smell, or see anything. He was, however, able to move his limbs, which seemed to make him tumble around. It was almost like floating in water.

It felt like he was able to move his body and that his body was in motion. Though for some reason he could not feel his own body. He found out when he attempted to cover a sneeze but couldn't feel his hand or his face.

_"Wait, how can I even sneeze, when I am in . . . nothingness?"_

_"Well I doubt this feeling is something a hospital can concoct so I guess that means I'm dead . . . that's a real bummer,"_ Turner thought.

_"Well at least I can enjoy the feeling of floating in water without the worry of drowning,"_ he thought trying to be optimistic.

_"__Wish I could hold my wife right now. That's pretty selfish of my though, Janet is out safe with the rest of my family."_

_"I'm really glad my sister's safe too, though she looked pretty freaked out last I saw her."_

He tried to sigh. _"Mom is going to have a hard time calming her down after this,"_ he thought, shaking his head - or at least what he thought was his head.

_"Hold up. There was more than one bunker in my town. What happened if Mom and Amy went to different bunkers?"_ The thought brought a little panic with it.

_"Now that I think about it, I have no real proof that Mom or Janet made it to any bunker safely while I was off looking for them. They may have been caught in the blast, or have gone to another bunker altogether. "_

_"And I know dad was managing the Northeast bunker but I doubt he would go in without me or Amy, which means he left to look for us. For all I know he was caught in the blast, too. "_

_"That means Amy could very likely be completely alone in the world right now."_ His sinking heart ached with a pain he never knew could have existed.

_"Damn it! Why do I get this blissful nothingness and Amy gets a lonely hellish life on earth?"_ he thought as he tried, in vain, to clench his fist.

_"At least she is still alive. She can still work and fight for a better life for herself. Unlike me,"_ he thought, grimly.

_"Is this my hell?"_

_"Being trapped in nothingness, knowing that my sister needs someone to comfort her?"_

_". . . That she will live a miserable life underground?"_

_". . . That she would suffer just because she got a little lost?"_

_". . . Because I couldn't get to her in time?"_

Turner floated in silence, letting his thoughts weigh on his heart. He wished he could shed tears, hoping that crying would ease the pain. But alas, he could not.

For some time Turner drifted in silence until his thoughts slowly faded away and boredom set in.

To pass the time he started to sing to himself. Well, kind of - he was thinking through the songs since he couldn't really speak in this place.

_"I walk this lonely road,"_

_"The only road that I have ever known,"_

_"Down the city streets of the Boulevard of Broken Dreams."_

_"My Shadow's the only one that walks be-"_

Turner's train of thought was cut off suddenly as something in the nothingness changed.

Someone else was there.

"Hey, is anyone there?" he tried to call out but failed to do so.

Suddenly gravity came back and he fell to a floor of some sorts._ "Ouch! What the hell type of purgatory floors are these? They're harder than stone,"_ he thought as he stood up. There was something off about his motor skills. It was almost like they were incomplete, but he couldn't quite put a finger on how.

His train of thought was cut off once again as a white light in the distance drew his attention, flickering in and out of existence. _"I guess that's the afterlife I'm going to be sent to."_ He began to run towards the light.

It turned out the light was not flickering out of existence but merely being blocked by a moving object. "That must be the other person I felt." He ran as hard as he could to catch up with this person.

But the person vanished into the light and then the light with them. He stood there trying to wrap his head around the situation, but before he could, a strange pressure built up against his entire body, as if he was being crushed beneath miles of water.

Suddenly small cracks of white light started to appear in the black nothingness around him. He was instantly pushed up against one of the larger cracks by the strange pressure.

_"God so this is how that xenomorph felt when he got sucked through a hole in a window!"_ he screamed within his mind.

Something in the cracks gave and he fell into the white light.

* * *

He awoke in a field of tall grass.

He tried to sit up but searing pain stopped him. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. He decided it was best to stay still. He lay there trying to make sense of things and ignore the pain.

_"Yeah, yeah, I was in a coma. That's it, a coma, and I am either dreaming in the coma or I actually woke up." _

_"If I woke up that would explain the pain-"_ He stopped thinking, attempting to look around him as heavy footsteps came towards him.

Turner could barely make out the shape of a man through the tall grass. But the man did not come close to him. No, instead the man's attention seemed fixed on something several feet from Turner. The men knelt down out of view. Turner could only guess that he was checking on whatever he found. Turner tried to yell out to him. "Help! Help me!" but all that came out was a slightly raspy wheeze.

The man stood, bringing his hand to his head. Turner assumed the man was on his phone. After a few seconds the person on the other side of the line could be heard.

"Hello? Oh, Professor Ozpin, is there something you need?" the voice on the phone was clearly female, and a rather cheerful sounding one, too.

_"Wait, did she just say Ozpin?"_ Turner thought.

"Yes, I need you to come to the fields outside of Beacon immediately." The man who Turner presumed was Ozpin said.

_"Hold up did he just say Beacon?"_ Turner thought.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you injured? Did you burn yourself with your coffee again? I told you that you shouldn't use the custom thermos Oobleck gave you," the woman on the phone said.

_"What! Oobleck? All right, what kind of sick person would play this kind of joke on a guy in excruciating pain?" _Turner thought to himself a little annoyed.

"It's not me, I found someone out in the Beacon fields that is in dire need of your medical abilities . . . and for the record that only happened once. I have since fixed Oobleck's thermos design flaws," The Ozpin man said.

_"He's here to get help for an injured person! Oh yes yes, thank god! He must have seen me before getting distracted. And he called a medic here too. Thank god I'm saved," _Turner thought.

"Oh! Okay, I'll be there right away sir." The woman said before he hung up.

The Ozpin man crouched down a bit out of sight.

"What has our traveler brought from the underworld this time?" he said.

The man stood up and held something up slightly above his head as if inspecting it under better light. Suddenly he began to glow with what could only be described as an aura, or maybe he was somehow radioactive because of the nuclear fallout? As the man glowed the wind started to pick up and swirl around hm.

But only for a moment, because the object he picked up started to glow red hot, causing the man to drop it. After that the wind and the glow from his body died down, and the man stood there looking at what he dropped.

Soon another set of footsteps could be heard racing towards them. _"Yes, that must be the medic,"_ Turner thought.

"Oh, Peach, I must applaud you for meeting me here with such haste. I honestly thought you would have taken the scenic route," the Ozpin man said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

_"Wait, what type of name is Peach? __Oh __God. Don't tell me I woke up in some kind of fantasy themed brothel,"_ Turner thought, starting to worry a bit.

"I came as fast as I could. Where is the person you spoke of?" Peach said, sounding slightly annoyed. This seemed to be the same woman Turner had heard on the phone.

_"She must have already been in the area,"_ he thought. Turner couldn't really see much of the woman due to the tall grass but was able to make out something that looked like bright pink hair.

"She's right here. She hasn't had any changes in her behavior, but shows no sign of waking up anytime soon," Ozpin said.

_"__Wait, she?__Then that means . . . there is someone else here! __Have __they even noticed me yet?!" _Turner thought to himself in a panicked state.

Peach knelt down out of sight. "From what I can see, she seems perfectly fine. If you want, I can take her to the Medical District here in Beacon for further examination," Peach said.

"Yes, that seems to be the best course of action right now. Let me know if she wakes up, I have some questions for her," Ozpin said.

Peach nodded, then picked up the person in front of her and began to run off.

_"Shoot, she's leaving! I need to get their attention," _Turner thought but before he could do anything she was gone.

_"Wait__,__that Ozpin guy is still here!"_ he thought.

He tried to call out, to move an arm or a leg, to do something to get the man's attention but it was no use. Turner couldn't make a single noise other than a wheeze and none of his body would listen to his commands to move.

The man picked something up, stood there for a moment, then turned around and quickly started walking away.

"No! Help me, help! Please, somebody, Ozpin, anyone help!" Turner tried to shout. But no matter how hard he struggled he was not heard or seen.

Turner lay there staring up at the sky with a single thought running through his head.

_"Well I'm doomed."_

* * *

**So this is an update to the first chapter. It was a rather larger rewrite of it compared to what I have usually done with cleaning up the story. I would like to thank Katie Grey, for being such great Beta readers and being willing to work with me through the FFN Docx system. Please go read their works when you have time she really is a talented writer.**


	2. Ch2: What is reality?

**I do not own RWBY all rights belong to RoosterTeath.**

**AN: Just some basic proof reading corrections to this one as well. Some of the dialog might be slightly different too, but over all still the same.**

* * *

Turner just laid there in the field of tall grass staring up at the extremely bright blue sky.

"Well what the heck am I going to do now?" he thought.

Turner had no idea where he was. He could not speak and he was unable to move. Whenever a blade of grass brushed up against him he felt a twinge of pain shoot though him, so he knew he had some kind of serious injuries. All he was able to do was watch the clouds.

Well if there were any clouds to watch. He decided to just sleep for a while. Perhaps he would regain his strength or even better someone would find him. So he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**(Turner's Dream)**

Turner was back home with his family. It was a very small home consisting of two small bedrooms one bathroom and a living area that combined the kitchen, dining room, and living room into one decent sized room.

He saw his Father in the kitchen getting some cups from the cupboard. Turner's dad was a tall man about 6' in his late forties. He had Bronzed skin that was made even darker by his heavy tan and had a standard military haircut. He was wearing a full standard U.S. army military uniform.

"He must have just gone on his lunch break" Turner thought.

Turner then turned to see his mother sitting on the edge of the couch. She was pretty much an average woman: about 5'6", age early to mid-forties and a pale complexion. She wore a simple violet long sleeve sweater, an ankle length white skirt, and pink and white sneakers. She also had shoulder length dark brown hair.

She was sitting there decorating a cake with his sister Amy. Amy was a small girl wearing a blue plaid dress with blue jeans and a red t-shirt underneath. She also wore black sneakers and a thin pair of glasses. She had light brown eyes and long dark brown hair. She was 7 years old that day and this is her family's surprise birthday party for her.

Turner smiled as he leaned on the counter.

"Amy I'm back from work bearing gifts!"

"Welcome back dad how was your guard shift?"

"Hey Mom what type of cake did you finally settle on chocolate of banana?"

He said one after the other as he stood by the counter just enjoying being in the presence of his family.

. . .

No one answered him.

"Dad? Mom? Everything all right? Turner said getting a little worried.

"Amy do you know what's bugging Mom and Dad?" he whispered to Amy as he leans down close to her.

. . .

There is still no response just light small talk to each other, but nothing to Turner.

"Guys what's going ON?!" he shouted as he through his arms above his head.

"Honey Catch" Turner heard his father say.

Turner spun around to see a small single serve cup of ice-cream fly towards him. He had no time to catch it so he braced himself to get covered in it. But instead it just went right through his chest.

He looked down to see that there wasn't anything on him at all. He quickly turned around and saw that his mother had caught the ice cream cup with ease.

"Don't forget these Honey" his dad said as he was tossing two more cups of ice cream. Both went through Tuners back and his mother caught them.

His mother then began to show off by juggling the three cups of ice cream without getting a single drop on herself or the furniture.

"Go mommy GO!" Amy cheered.

Turner's mom then set the ice cream down on the table while his dad brought the silverware and set the table: with three plates.

"No. this cannot be happening" Turner thought to himself.

"Guy's I'm right here let me join in!" He said to his family as he tried to pick up a paper party hat.

But his hand just passed right through the hat. He then started to swing his arms at the hat trying desperately to pick it up.

"I'm here! I'm right here!. . .Please‼" Turner pleaded with his family.

He then fell to his knees. Seeing that there is nothing he can do. He was just sitting there feeling completely abandoned, by his family and the world itself.

"I'm right here." He said in a sad and desperate voice as he stared at the floor.

"No. you were never here" Amy said.

Turner's head shot up and he was faced with his sisters back as she sat in a chair infornt if him with a small paper party hat on her head.

"What do you mean Amy I'm right here?" Turner asked with a troubled smile

"No. you aren't"

"You left." Amy said coldly.

"I. . . I left for work but I came back. . . I was coming back to you" Turner said as his voice trembled in fear and sorrow.

"No. You didn't" Amy repeated.

"I . . ." Turner struggled to speak.

"YOU LEFT!" Amy shouted as she slammed her small fist onto the table. A crack formed in the table. It was emitting white light. Then there was a large shattering sound as the table fell apart into dust. The white crakes then spread over the entire room including Turner's parents. Then in an ear piercing ringing everything shattered turning into piles of dust that slowly vanish into darkness.

Turner looked at Amy's back.

"Please . . . Don't go" he whispered.

"I was not the one who left" she softly said before shattering into nothingness.

* * *

Turner woke from his dream with tears in his eyes as he stared at an orange sky.

"I must have slept through most of the day" he thought as he tried to take his mind off the dream he just had.

"I better try to find shelter and food. I don't think I could survive the night out here" he thought.

Turner noticed that his skin no longer hurt as the blades of grass brushed against it. He didn't feel pain anywhere else either. So he decided to get up and start walking. He leaned onto his left arm to prop himself up as he tucked his legs under himself to try to stand. But he lost his balance and fell into his face.

"God that hurt" he mumbled to himself.

He then leaned back and into a sitting position.

"Why did I fall? It's as if my arm gave out on me" he thought.

He looked down to his left arm only to not see it. He instantly went into panic mode.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY ARM‼!" he screamed.

"WHERE' MY F*CKING ARM‼‼" he screamed as he fall backward and laid in the failed once more.

He was so fixated on his arm that he didn't even realize he recovered his voice. He quickly held up his remaining arm near his face and stared at it in horror.

The end of his arm started just at his elbow and did not look like the nub of an amputee. No it looked was a mass of twisted lumps and strands of flesh with parts of small bone fragments extruding out of it. It looked like all the insides of his arm were exposed to the world. But as he stared at it he realized it was all chard so there was no bleeding.

He dropped his arm besides him and sat back up.

"Well what else am I missing?" he thought.

With his right hand he then began to pat down the rest of his body.

"Still got one arm, both feet, no holes in my chest"

He then felt his face to find another unpleasant surprise. Most of his face was covered in scar tissue. His entire jaw line and the right side of his face and a good portion of the right side of his scalp were nothing but scar tissue. Then he realized something else he could not see his hand as he covered his right eye.

He let his hand and head fall and just hang in place.

"I'm so messed up" he whispered.

Then he grinned. "At least I can still speak, though my voice is a bit raspier than before" he said out loud to no one as he tested his vocal cords.

He then looked down at his legs with his good eye. He noticed his pants were charred as if partly burned. In fact he realized that all of his cloths were burnt and that the sleeves on his left arm seemed to be completely burnt off.

He reached down and pulled up one if his pant legs slightly only to see burnt flesh. He reached down to touch it and sure enough it felt just like the scar tissue on his face. He then lifted up part of his shirt to see that his stomach was also burnt.

"I'm a freak." He said softly trying to grasp his condition.

He the slowly started to chuckle which quickly turned into full blown laughter.

"I'm a F*cken Disabled CARNIE FREAK!" he screamed.

He slowly stood up while laughing at the world.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! Take that you freaking world‼" he shouted as the orange sky faded into darkness.

"You tried to kill me but I survived!"

"I Survived and became a Freaken CARNIE HORROR SHOW!"

"So take that! I survived and can still get a career despite becoming this‼" he screamed into the night.

He stood there for a moment taking in the cold air and the stillness of the night. He was then surprised by the sound if his stomach growling.

"I should really find some food now" he thought.

He began to look around. To his left nothing but fields. To his right . . . I giant castle.

"How long has that been there?" Turner said in disbelief.

Turner was looking at the massive Beacon academy. It silhouette showing off its grandeur by the light of a shattered full moon.

"That place has to have food" he thought.

He tried to take a baby step forward but almost fell. He then tried to look and feel around the tall grass. Final he found something and picked it up. It was a long sturdy branch.

"This will do" he said as he began to use the branch like a cane.

Turner slowly but surely made his way to beacon academy. Once he made it to the sidewalks against the building he leaned up against a wall and tried to catch his breath. He looked around and couldn't see a thing, except for the moon and countless stars in the sky.

"Well that's certainly not a site you would get to see at home." He said to himself.

He then walked along a wall until he felt a window seal.

"Damn I never thought I would be so desperate for food that I would consider trespassing" he thought to himself.

He then took a deep breath and climbed onto the window ledge. The window was a surprisingly large window that was taller than him. He gently pushed in the frame to see how it gave. As he thought these windows open in a similar way as doors open. He then broke off a small twig from his branch and slipped it between the frames of the window. He slid it up little before it got caught on something.

"Bingo" he said as he started to shimmy the twig around. Soon he heard a click and grinned. He then pushed the window open.

Turner smirked at his achievement and stepped off of the window ledge into the building. But due to how dark the room was he ended up falling flat in his face.

"Will I ever catch a break?" he quietly groaned to himself.

* * *

(First person Ozpin)

I was rudely awakened be an alarm. "Oh what is it now?" I groaned as I pushed a button on the top of my head board. As I rubbed my eyes and stretched out the grogginess while my bed transformed into my desk and work chair. I picked up a mug of hot coffee from the desk integrated coffee maker, or DICM, and took a long slow sip.

"All right what do we have here?" I said to myself as I silenced the alarm and pulled up the security footage.

"Oh. Well this is interesting."

I zoomed the camera in to see a person lying face down on the floor. He didn't look like a threat but looks are not always truthful. I continued to watch mostly for amusement. "There is no way this person is professional" I thought to myself.

The person on the screen slowly stands up and dusts himself off then starts to stagger around the room bumping into nearly every obstacle that is not lit by the moon light. I couldn't help but to chuckle at the person's antics.

"How about a little help my little intruder" I said as to myself as a clicked a few icons on my screen.

Suddenly all the light in the room the person was in turned on. He was immediately thrown off guard and covered his eyes. He then panicked as he ended up running blindly into a stone column before falling onto his back.

I couldn't help but to laugh at this. But I ended up chocking slightly in the coffee I was sipping. Once I regained my composer I noticed something peculiar. I zoomed in and saw he was missing a left arm. Not only that but he appeared to be in a very poor condition. Almost as if he barely escaped the fires of hell themselves.

"This is most troublesome" I said to myself. "I suppose I should offer him some real help now" I thought as I started clicking away and typing on my scroll. "Honestly with injuries like those I am shocked he can even remain conscious" I said to myself.

I clicked a final button then placed my scroll down. The lights in selected halls started to turn on lighting a path for the injured intruder. The male finally stood up and looked around the room. He then noticed that there were lights in the hall.

The man just stood in the entrance of the hall for a minute then to my surprise dashed to the unlit room across from him.

"Interesting? He isn't completely hopeless after all" I said as I took a sip from my mug to find that it was empty. I sighed and placed my mug on the DICM to refill it.

I watched as the man darted back and forth from one dark room to another down the hallway. Well I cannot really call it darting at all but I know that is what the man is trying to accomplish. Then he went into one dark room but didn't come out.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" I switched over to the cameras in the dark room.

"Of course." I said as I shook my head. The man has found the secondary hallway to the kitchen. He must have been here in search of food.

I let the man reach the kitchen and watched his next moves carefully. He very cautiously enters the kitchen and looks around. He ends up taking a brown paper bag out of the fridge.

"Oh Glenda. I have warned you about leaving your meals in the fridges here over night" I said as I shook my head.

What he did next truly surprised me. He took out the contents of the bag and placed them on counter. He then reached into his pocket and took out a wallet and placed some slightly burnt papers into the brown bag.

"Hmm. Could that have been his calling card? No there were too many sheets and the image on them seemed extremely high quality. So was that some form of primitive currency? . . . If so this thief just attempted to pay for the lunch he stole" I thought to myself.

"Why is this man here and were did he originate from?" I sat back in my chair pondering these questions as I watched my screen.

The man quickly ate Ms. Goodwitch's meal and then went back to darting between dark rooms. As he neared the intended location I dialed Ms. Peach on my scroll.

**"Hello who is this?" Ms. Peach said.**

"Ah Ms. Peach I see you are already awake?" I asked her.

**"You know full well that I was sleeping at. . . THREE IN THE MORNING! Ozpin! why are you calling me at this hour?" Ms. Peach responded with an angered tone.**

"It is a rather urgent matter. I have found a severely injured man and he needs your expertise immediately" I calmly explained to her.

**"This isn't like this morning where it was just a sleeping beauty is it?" She asked trying to sneak out of getting up.**

"I believe this person has suffered severe burns over what I would presume most of their body. Please Miss Peach get to Beacon" I said sternly while a little annoyed that she is trying to worm her way out of her Huntress duties.

**"Oh My! Understood sir coming immediately. Where should I meet you?" She asked sounding much more alert than before.**

"I am sending him to your office in Beacon's medical district now" I answered.

**"Wait you are not with the patient?" she asked a little surprised.**

"No I'm not. The patient is escorting themselves to you**r **office" I replied

**"Are you telling me that someone with severe burns over most of their body is not only conscious but still able to walk?" she said a little shocked.**

"Yes I am. And he just got to your office" I said as I watched the man go into the Ms. Peaches office.

**"All right I'll see to his treatment as soon as I am there." she said as she hung up.**

I put my scroll away and watched the man. He went into the medical cabinets and found a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He then grabbed several paper towels and drenched them with the alcohol. He used these to clean all his wounds. He then found some bandages and tried to wrap the end of his severed arm. After that he crawled into a gurney and seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Hmm. Well he doesn't seem like he'll be causing any more problems for tonight so I might as well go back to sleep." I pushed a button on the armrest of my chair and the chair and desk combine and transform into a large king sized bed.

* * *

(First person Ms. Peach)

As soon as I get to the medical district I look around for my patient but they are no were to be found. I noticed that the medical cabinet was raided though.

"He must be around here somewhere?" I thought to myself. "If he just raided a medical cabinet he probably didn't want to be caught so he would go someplace out of the way to tend to the injuries. But based on what Ozpin told me he probably was not able to go too far if he was nearing the end if his adrenaline rush" I thought.

I then started to check the beds and gurneys that were not in direct sight. I finally found him on a gurney in the far back of the storage room. I carefully rolled him out and by the light of a small lamp prepared a sedative. I gently pulled the covers off of him to finally see what Ozpin was so worried about.

The man had third degree burns on most if his face and neck. His hand and lower legs as well. He is also missing half of his left arm and what remains is also severely burnt.

"What has happened to you my poor soul?" I whispered.

I administered the sedative and then continued my examination and treatment of his wounds throughout most of the night.

* * *

(First Person Turner)

I woke up and sighed. I slept well last night and was glad that I didn't dream either. I slowly tried to sit up but found it a little harder to do.

I took the covers off of me and found that I was now was wearing a hospital gown and I seemed to be covered in thick bandages and gauze. I looked down to the remainder of my left arm and saw that it was completely wrapped and the end of the wrap seemed rather bulbous. I gently touched it with my right hand, which stung a little.

"Looks like someone patched me up" I said to myself. I looked around the room and realized this was not the same room I fell asleep in. Then I noticed I was not alone in the room. There were two others another patient in a bed towards my left. The person lay on their side facing away from me and covered in blankets from neck to two. They must have been in much better condition than I was because there were not as many machines around them as there were around me.

"Geez just how injured was I" I thought to myself.

The other person in the room was an older woman sleeping in a chair by the window to my right. She had peach hair with pink highlights that was tied up in a bun. She had soft Mocha colored skin and wore a small white lab coat that had black trimmings. She had a pair of safety goggles resting on the top of her head, long black gloves that went up to her elbows , and black boots that went just above her knees. She also wear a pair of black stockings and a knee length black skirt with a slightly frilly pink top that can be seen under her coat.

"Excuse me ma'am?" I said trying to wake her but not the other patient.

No response. I looked around and saw a decorative flower pot with a few flowers in it on the night stand beside me. I plucked out a flower and tossed it to the woman in the chair. It landed right on her face.

"Yes!" I cheered to myself.

The moment the flower landed in her face the woman woke up and let out a loud sneeze.

"AAHHHCHOOOO!"

I looked around and found the other patient still sleeping. "Dang I didn't have to be quite for them" I though.

The woman looked around for a second before looking at me. "Oh My Ohm" she replied. She got up and went to the machines beside me and started checking all the readings.

"Excuse me ma'am, but where am I? and who are you?" I asked.

The women raised an eye brow when she heard the term ma'am as if slightly annoyed before turning to me.

"I am Vanessa Peach, I was the one who treated your wounds and you are at the medical district of Beacon academy" She said as she started to check my bandages.

"Oh thank you very much for that" I said while feeling uncomfortable with her in my personal space. I know she is just doing her job but at least let me know before you just go doing it.

Wait is she even doing her job? She said I am at Beacon academy. Wait is this the same peach from the field? Sooo this means that I am either in some elaborate comic convention thing and this is a sick joke, or the new world order leaders were MEGA MEGA RWBY fans, or I am still dreaming.

I pulled my arm away from Miss Peach and slapped my face as hard as I could. "OW! Damn it‼"

"MY WORD! Young man what on Remnant do you think you're doing" she said as she grabbed my arm to make sure I didn't do it again.

"I was checking to see if I was dreaming or not." I answered. "So what is my current condition anyways Doc?" I said to her.

"Well you have third degree burns on over 40% of your body another 25% is covered in second degree burns. Your left arm was a complete mess with. . . " I just tuned her out at this point. The medical jargon was just so confusing. But every now and then I did pick up some terms that I kind of knew.

"So this woman has way too much medical knowledge for this to be a crazy convention thing. I mean looking at the current world around me. The massive buildings, the field I work up in, all the REAL medical equipment. It would be way too expansive and take several years to set this all up and keep it running." I thought to myself.

"So this must mean that the new world order must have been MEGA MEGA RWBY fans. But for all this to be set up so fast they must have already had all of this ready to go" my train of thought was interrupted when Miss Peach snapped her finger in my face.

"Oh. . . I'm sorry it's just a lot to take in" I said

"No problem at all. I figured you would need some time to process" She said with a smile.

"Miss Peach, Please answer me honestly. Is this some elaborate prank or is this a new world order?" I asked in a serious tone.

She looked at me in utter confusion. "Young man, why on Remnant would you even think that, Your injuries are nothing to joke about you have been through far too much to even consider making a pun at your situation." She said

"As far as new world orders I have no idea of what you are talking about. The council has been in place for hundreds of years." She explained.

I pinched the bridge of my nose annoyed at this Remnant insistence. "Look Lady. There is no such thing as Beacon, vale, grim, Huntsman or even team RWBY. It is all just a silly little TV show that some creative guy named Monty Ohm created. So stop this act and tell me the truth!" I said angrily at her hoping to get some straight answers.

Peach just stared at me in bewilderment before finally talking. "Young man! Why on Remnant would you speak such blasphemy! Yes it is true that common faith believes a god known as Monty Ohm created this world, but to say it is a mere TV show for one's entertainment brings insult to the very world itself." She said as if she was trying to scold me.

I face palmed and then sat there in silence thinking. "What the hell is going on? I have no clue anymore. Could I really be in Remnant? How is that even possible? How did I even survive the nuclear blast to begin with?" I held my head as it started to hurt from all these questions running wild in my brain.

Peach seemed to notice I was in distress and she placed a hand in my shoulder. "Look you went through something traumatic. Of course things will be confusing at first. Just give it time and things will make sense." She said in a comforting tone.

I looked up at her tears in my eyes. "I'm just so lost" I said.

She then brought me into a hug. I gently hugged her back glad that I at least had her to help me, even if she is just doing her job.

I pulled away from her and leaned back against the inclined bed. "Thank you" I said to her.

"No problem sir I am glad I could help you." She went back over to her chair and picked up a click board she had with her.

"Sir if you don't mind can I ask you a few questions about you" she said kindly with a smile.

"Sure go ahead" I responded with my eyes closed trying to calm down.

"First what's your name?"

"Tuner Cortez" I said

"Age?"

"23"

"Height and weight?"

"5' 10" and last I check 230 lbm when I was one piece." I said

"All right, place of origin?" Peach asked

"Mesilla New Mexico of the United States" I said with a hint of pride knowing what wonderful culture my town once had.

Peach looked up from her clipboard in a little surprised. "I have not heard of that place, where is it located?"

"Really she has not heard of one of the most powerful countries of the 21st century?" I thought to myself. "I guess this really is another world"

"It is in the middle of the North American continent" I said as if it was common knowledge.

"Rather fascinating. It shouldn't be too far from Vale or Atlas then if it is on a northern continent. Sometime you must me show me around" she said as she quickly wrote many notes on her clip board.

"I don't think I can do that. It was blown up." I said to her.

She looked up from her board in surprise not really sure what to say. "Well. . . I am sorry to hear that Turner." "Is that why you are in the condition you are now?" she asked.

"Yes it is" I replied coldly not wanting to remember that day.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. So moving on any Kin?"

"Nope. I am the last" Technically my family was still alive at least my sister but not in this world. "Actually that is rather complicated let's just say none I can get a hold of. I mean I didn't expect to survive the blast yet here I am so maybe they're still out there somewhere" I said with a little sadness in my voice.

"Wow my emotions are going all over the place" I thought to myself.

"I am sorry for your loss Mr. Tuner." After a brief moment of silence from Miss Peach she then continued. "Any prior health conditions?"

"None except that I used to need glasses" I said shaking my head.

"All right that is good. As for your glasses I did find a broken pair with you and I ordered a new pair for you based on the old ones" she said with a smile.

"Thank you. With only one good eye I think I would need them even more than before." I said with a forced smile trying to see the silver lining to my condition.

"All right final question. Are you sexually active?" she said.

I sighed thinking about the depressing answer to myself. "No I am not" I tried to say as plainly as I could.

Peach just made some notes and then looked up to me.

"All right all done. "

"Ms. Peach?"

"Yes Mr. Turner?"

"You said I had massive burns covering most of my body. Would that include . . . you know make _it_ not . . . work?" I asked not really sure how to say it.

Peach looked puzzled for a second. Then shook her head with a small chuckle "Turner from what I can tell _that_ should be in working order but if you are worried I can order some tests for you" she said with a smile.

For some reason that last part made me really nervous and embraced, my face turned a little red. Or whatever was left of my face that is. "No. No need for that. I'll take your word you are the professional here" I said trying to keep up my composer.

"Very well when you are well enough the head master would like to see you." She said as she got up and went to check on the other patient.

"Why does he want to see me?" I asked

"Probably to find out why you broke into beacon academy" she said

"Damn I thought that was too easy" I muttered under my breath. "Do I really need to see him? I was only looking for food which I paid for, medical supplies and a place to sleep" I said "By the way where is my personal belongings?" I asked Ms. Peach.

"Hmm. I'll talk with the headmaster and see what I can do. As far as your belongings go I had to cut you out of your clothes due to the condition you were in I had to act quickly. But the stuff in your pockets is placed in the top draw of the night stand with a change of clothes too. I also took the liberty to upgrade you cane which is beside the night stand" She said as she finished checking the vitals of the other patient.

"Thank you" I said as I sat up and looked in the draw and took out the clothes. I started pulling off the wires that were monitoring me causing all the machines to start beeping like crazy. This caught Peaches attention.

"What are you doing?" she said in a panic as she rushed over to me.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Can't really do that hooked up to all these machines" I said as I removed a few more wires.

Peach sighed. "Very well let me help you then"

After all the tubes and wire were off I went to use the restroom and then took a shower.

After getting dressed I looked at myself in a mirror.

"My face is a wreck." I chuckled "I guess I'm the freak of the week" I said to myself. I wore gray sweatpants and I black long sleeve shirt. I tied the end of the left sleeve into a tight knot at the base of the nub. I also wore a gray winter cap on my head that had Beacon academies logo on it.

Once I was done Ms. Peach showed me how to change all my bandages. This like showering was rather difficult and took a few hours considering I had only one arm to do it with.

"You would need to change the bandages at least every other day. Make sure you use the burn ointment when you do. You would also need to see me at least once a week once you are discharged." She said.

"Will do Doc" I said as I opened the draw with the rest of my belongings.

I took out my wallet, comb, pen, and cell phone that had a shattered screen. I sighed and placed it all into my right pocket. I then looked at the rest of the items as I felt a pool of sadness dredge up inside my heart.

I took out a necklace. It was made out if a small gold beaded chain with a golden locket. The locket was heart shaped with a decorative cross carved into the center of the heart. This was my gift to my mother that I made.

I then pulled out a watch the glass face was now cracked but it still sounded like the insides were intact. I used my teeth to help me tighten the leather straps of the watch to my right hand. The watch had a bronze finish to it with Roman Numerals and golden plated hands. This was the gift I made for my father. I was unable to wind it up so it only read 11:46 on it.

I then pulled out two rings. Both were rather plan. Each one had a small engraving of a heart and an arrow with the initials T.C.+J.G on them. These were the promise rings I made for myself and Janet. The simple design was her idea and I am now so glad I let her chose the design. I placed a ring in my teeth and then slid it onto my ring finger. I then did the same with the second ring.

The final item was a small rectangular box that fit in the palm of my hand. I gently opened the lid. When I did small gears can be seen through the box's internal glass floor. The gear start to spin and whirl as the box begins to play music. It played my sister's favorite song. "Once upon a December" from the animated movie Anastasia"

As it played I began sob. I missed all of them.

* * *

(Third person POV)

Peach watched him in silence as he put on his belongings. She can tell that they had great sentimental value for him. When he started to cry she brought a box of tissue to him.

"Here. You know it's all right to miss them" she said. He nodded, closed the box and placed it in his left pocket. Then grabbed a tissue, dried his face and blow his nose.

"Thank you" he said to her.

"Oh yah" he said as he took out his wallet. "This should cover for the medical supplies I use before you got here." He said as he took out about $180 from his wallet.

Peach looked at it a little confused as she took it. "What is this?" she asked.

"Oh I guess you don't accept U.S. currency right?" I asked.

"I never heard of it so I don't think so." She replied as she examined the bills he gave her.

"Hmm do you guys have gold markets here, and if so what is the current price for a gram of gold?" he asked.

"We do have gold and it is about 120 lien per gram, though I don't really keep track of that stuff so I might be really off." She said

"Wow talk about an inflated dollar" Turner thought to himself. "Well where I came from 1 gram of gold is worth about forty U.S. dollars." he explained.

Then it dawned on him. "I just gave you the equivalent of 540 lien" he said in shock. Not only that but he put twenty in the brown bag he stole the lunch from. But it was really 80 lien he gave them.

Peach looked at him in shock at how much money he had on him. "Oh my" said she then counted what she had and then placed $150 back in his hand. "This should cover what you took" she said as she put the $30 into her purse.

Wait where did that purse come from? Turner thought

"Hey Miss Peach what is around here?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed trying to hide that his muscles were starting to hurt from simply standing too long.

"Well you are currently in the medical district of Beacon there is also the Housing district, the educational, research, and training districts all on Beacon grounds. Outside of beacon you have Vale of course. -"

He interrupted her with another question "How would I get to vale?"

"Well first off you won't be going any anytime soon your injuries still need to be monitored. But you would need to have an airship pick you up at the docs and bring you to vale." She explained.

"Oh right. I do need to rest. Sightseeing will come later thank you Ms. Peach. I think I'll just rest for now." he said as he lay back down.

"Very well Tuner." She said with a nod. Suddenly the other patient started to stir.

"If you need anything just press this button" she said as she pointed to a red button on the guard rail. She then headed over to the other patient and pulled a curtain closed for privacy.

"All right" turner said as she left him.

"No way am I staying here. I don't want to meet the headmaster. If this really is Remnant then Ozpin is the head master. That guy was always up to something in the show. I am in no condition to be taking part in any of his plans. Once I can I'll make a break for it and head to Vale. I just need to find a Airship taxi service" turner thought to himself.

* * *

**AN: First i would like to apologies for all the strange updates this story has been going through. the story was originally meant to be a side line story to another authors work called RWBYRemnants of Another World. I made two versions of the first chapter of that. after I made those i heard from the original author that he didn't want me using his work. so that lead to rewrite the first chapter again to make this a distinct story from the other.**

**So sorry for all the changes to the story. if you have not reread the first chapter since i rewrote it you might want to. basically Alice is Amy. there is not more Mrs. Kim it is Mrs Thomson. and There is no Brandon Kim. his sister Amy is saved by a Female U.S. army trooper. Also the description of the sword changed a little too. **

**So i hope you are enjoying this story so far. We will soon get to see who the other person was that Ozpin found in the field. Also i would like your suggestions for pairings for Turner and the lady Ozpin found. **


	3. Ch3: Awake

**AN: Okey this chapter really did get a lot of revision. I have something i want to build towards for the two OC characters but the conversation i originally had deters from that so I completely rewrote their interaction. **

**I do not own RWBY all rights belong to RoosterTeath.**

* * *

(Third parson POV)

Three people were currently present in a hospital room Turner Cortez, Vanessa Peach, and a sleeping beauty. The beauty was sleeping in the hospital bed while the other two talked. But slowly she started to regain consciousness. She could hear the muffled voices around here. She then forced herself to open her eyes.

What she saw surprised her. She was in a regular room and she was in a hospital bed. She slowly sat up being cautious of her condition. But her attention was drawn to a woman that had just closed a curtain.

"She must be here for the other patient" the beauty thought to herself. But to the beauty's surprise the woman stated checking the medial equipment.

"Lady you should leave that to the professionals" the beauty scoffed at Ms. Peach.

Peaches eyes widened. Never in all her years in the medical profession has anyone so young ever talked to her with such disrespect.

"Young lady! How dare you talk to your elders like that? I am in fact the doctor that nursed you back to health and cared for you when you were in your coma. I am Doctor Vanessa Peach" Ms. Peach scolded while slightly stretching the truth.

The beauty just raised an eyebrow and looked over Ms. Peach. "I apologies, I just never seen someone in a medical field dress like . . .that" she said as she gestured to Ms. Peach's attire.

"And what is wrong with me attire?" Ms. Peach asked again feeling rather insulted.

"Bluntly it isn't professional at all and makes you look kind of loose." The beauty said as she rested her head against her pillow.

Peach's face blushed a little as she was both embraced that she gave off that impression and angered that someone would think such things of her.

"Well like it or not I am your physician." Ms. Peach tried to say in a dignified tone. "Now let's move on shall we."

"Sure knock yourself out." The beauty said just wanting to get Ms. Peach to leave her alone.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions to complete your medical paper work. First off your name" Peach said as she rearranged the papers on her clipboard.

"Isabella Cruze"

"your age, height, and weight?"

"age 27, height 5'6", and 195 lbs"

"Wait what was that? You're 27?" Peach asked in Bewilderment

"Flattery is not professional here I could report you for that, and yes I am 27. Must I repeat the last part again?" Isabella said in annoyance.

"No moving on. Place of origin?"

"San Francisco California" Isabella replied

Peach looked at her with an eyebrow raised. This is the second time that someone said they were from a place she never heard of. Instead of questioning it she just made some notes about it and moved on. "Any kin?" Peach asked.

"No parent's died when I was young, been through Foster care after that." Isabella replied emotionless

"May I have their names of your current legal guardian please?" Ms. Peach asked

"Again I am 27. I am my own legal guardian" Isabella said with frustration in her voice.

"Sorry about that. Alright final question, are you sexually active?" Peach said as she continued to take notes.

"I used to be but haven't been for several years now." Peach looked at her in shock. "And she thought I was loose" Peach thought to herself. "Any STD's then?" She asked.

"Last I checked none." Isabella replied.

"Very well we're done for now. If you need me press the button on your guard rail. I have other matters to attend to currently." Peach said trying to find an excuse to get away from this annoying patient. "Oh and since you seem to be recovering well, if you feel up to it you'll meet with the head master tomorrow morning." Peach said as she gathered her purse and notes.

"Head Master? Am I at a medical university?" Isabella thought to herself. She didn't question it. If the person in charge wanted to speak with her then she'll speak with him. "Very well I'll be ready by o eight hundred hours." Isabella said.

Peach wondered why she was using Atlas military time but did not question it. She just left before her headache got any worse.

Once Ms. Peach left Isabella removed the probes from herself and silenced the machines. She then went to use the bathroom that was on her side of the curtain.

After using the toilet she began to wash her hands. Then she noticed her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look like herself any more. She looked . . . younger. Her hair was long again and her skin was softer than and not as tanned as it once was. She then felt her bicep and found that she didn't have the muscle mass she once had though she still had some muscle tone to her. All and all her body seemed to be as it was when she was in her late teens before she joined the military.

Isabella found this rather troubling. How could she be younger? How could she loose her lovely toned body? How and why is she even in a hospital to begin with?" she thought to herself as she went back to her bed.

She searched her memories trying to recall the last few days. Then it fell on her like a ton of bricks. The memory of saving the little girl Amy, and the nuclear blast she was caught in. Her head started to spin and she rushed to the bathroom again and barfed into the toilet.

Once she was finished she rinsed out her mouth and washed her face. She then stood there staring at her reflection. "Even if I was not in the immediate blast range I still should have severe burns and radiation sickness, but there are no signs of either." She thought.

"They must have done some pretty extensive reconstructive surgery. As for the radiation sickness, they probably have already started treatment. Since I am not feeling any of the symptoms it means I must be in the final stages of the treatment." Isabella pondered to herself. "This implies that I must have been in a coma for at least a few years." She thought to herself and sighed.

On her way back to her bed she found the TV remote and brought it with her. She turned on the TV and flipped through the stations until she found what looked like a news station. She turned up the volume and watched.

"We'll continue our story on the Schnee dust robberies in our evening special report at 5 o'clock with Lester Bolt." A male reporter said.

"In other news, an angry bull faunus held a diner hostage. This happened after he already destroyed the place while fighting white fang members." The female news anchor said.

"Luckily no one was hurt. The criminal is described as a male bull fuanus. He is roughly 5'5" with short brown hair and orange eyes. He was last seen wearing tan cargo pants, a black shirt, and several belts of ammunition, and black aura. If you see him do not engage. Please call local authorities he is considered violent. His main weapons appear to be a dust infused war hammer and a shield." The woman said as the list of traits appeared on the screen.

Isabella just changed the channel. "Is that some kind of new terrorist group? White fang? Faunist?" Isabella thought to herself. "It seems the world has changed a lot while I was asleep"

For the rest of the day Isabella just watched the news trying to get a grasp on the world she has woke up in. Ms. Peach did stop by a few times to bring her meals and to check on the other patient. Peach seemed to be worried about the condition of the other patient. But that was none of Isabella's concern.

However her focus on the news was interrupted a few times as the other patient would talk in his sleep or violently sit up yelling only to lie back down. There was one time when he seemed to have fallen from the bed. He lay on the floor cursing in pain. Seeing that he wasn't getting up right away Isabella pressed the button to call Miss Peach. Miss Peach walked in but as soon as she heard the other patient swearing in agony she rushed over to him.

Besides those few outbursts from her temporary roommate Isabella found her day rather peaceful. She just finished her last meal. It was lasagna with a side of mashed potatoes and gravy, with a cup of black tea. She then hears the other patient getting up and using the bathroom in their side of the curtain. She turns the TV off and waits for the person to return.

The patient left the bathroom and began to rapidly eat their dinner while standing by their bed. Isabella got up and quickly threw the curtain open. The patient was caught off guard by this and spun around to face the person, but ended up losing their balance and falling onto the floor with a mouth full of food.

Isabella stared at the man. He had sweatpants, a long sleeve shirt and a winter cap on. She also noticed that he was missing his left arm and had severe burn scars.

"let me help you" she said as she reached her and out to the man.

He looked at her hand with a slight scowl. Swallowing the food he had in his mouth as he stood up he thanked her.

"Thanks' for help. I still haven't regained my balance yet" he said plainly.

"Not a problem. May I ask how you are doing? I mean should you really be up and about in your condition?" Isabella asked.

"Yah, I'm all right. I look worse than it feels." He said without looking at her as he went back to his food. "Anyways I cannot sleep anymore." He said as he sat down in his bed.

"Is the pain keeping you up? If so I'll get the nurse" she said

"No. it's the dreams" he said with a sigh as he stared at his plate of half eaten food.

"PTSD?" Isabella asked.

He chuckled grimly. "Yah it could be that" he said.

Isabella held out her hand once more "I'm Isabella Cruze and I do hope you are doing well" she said. Isabella has seen this many times before with her fellow soldiers when they came back from the war. She has no clue what the man has been through but she knew that he had a long road ahead of him. One she hoped she can make a little easier for him.

"Turner Cortez Local Freak of the week." he said blandly as he stood up shook her hand.

She shook his hand with a firm grip that caused Turner to wince a little. "I must say that is one messed up sense of humor you have there."

"Eh I need to stay cheerful is some way." He said with a shrug.

He then headed to the night stand to get his cane. "So what are you here for kid? I mean you look to be in much better condition than me."

"I was in a coma" she said her eyebrow starting to twitch in annoyance that everyone thought she was a kid.

"A coma at your age? Guess it sucks to be you too." He said as he started to pack the rest of his food and the "complementary" items he got from the hospital.

"All right let's get one thing straight here. I am not a child I'm 27" Isabella said angrily.

Turner looked up at her in surprise. "Hmm. Sorry about that, But you definitely do not look your age." He paused for a moment. "How can I get whatever you got? Cause really use some of that youth about now." He joked trying to clear his mind at no avail.

"You truly have a morbid sense of humor." She said with a sigh.

"Well nothing I can do about that" he said as he tried to tie a bag of makeshift supplies to the handle of his cane.

"Here let me help you with that." Isabella said. "I got it" Turner said as he struggled to tie the handles to the cane. The bag ended up falling to the floor spilling his left over meal.

"Ahh crap" Turner said to himself. Before he can do anything Isabella was already there gathering the other items that fell from his bag. Turner stepped back and let her tie the bag. "So why are you leaving?" she asked.

"The headmaster wants to talk to me and I don't want to talk to him." Turner said.

Isabella stared at him in silence. He certainly knows more than he is letting on. "What's so bad about him?" she finally asks

"If this really is vale and Beacon academy, then the headmaster is Professor Ozpin. That guy is always, always planning something. And I am in NO condition to be taking part on any of his plans." He said as through his arm in the air in exasperation before he checked the night stand to make sure he had everything.

"You wouldn't happen to have some spare lien on you by any chance?" he asked with his back to her.

"Lint? Why would you want lint?" Isabella asked in response to the strange question.

"No. Not lint, **Lien.**" He groaned. "I take it you are not from around here either" he asked. Isabella just nodded her head.

He sighed again. "All right then. By the way Lien is the currency used here. Not like I didn't need any of it to get by" he said sarcastically.

"I didn't know people weren't using the U.S. currency anymore" she thought.

"If you need lien just wait here. I'm in better condition than you. I can earn some lien and give you some to get by on." Isabella said

Turner looked up in shock. "First off why would you want to help me? I'm just a stranger to you. Is it because all you can see is a cripple incapable of holding his own?" He said in spite.

Isabella was surprised by his reaction. "Not at all I just. . . "

Turner interrupted her "Damn it don't pity me kid! I am a skilled Clock smith, with two Bachelor's Degrees-" He said in anger, but really just trying to convince himself that he was not useless.

He was interrupted mid-sentence though be a slap to the face.

"God damn it that hurt!" He said holding his face. "What the hell was that for?"

"I told you before, I am not a child and I will not tolerate being called one." She said in a plan tone.

"Whatever. I heard the headmaster wanted to speak with you too. What do you plan on doing?" Turner asked her with a dead serious expression on his face.

"I think I'll stay here. This Ozpin might be helpful? Also why were you keep questioning where we are?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

He groaned before answering. "Last I can recall all of this was just an animated TV show. So this means I am either in another dimension or universe, where we are both in a world called Remnant." He said as he leaned on the end of his bed placing his cane on his lap.

"You got to be kidding me" she said trying to suppress her laughter.

"It's either that or one of us is still in a coma. If it's the later then one of us doesn't really exist. But if one of us doesn't exist then am I a figment of your mind or are you a figment of my mind?" "If I'm a figment. . . " He began to ramble on.

"all right that's enough" she said but Turner kept rambling on.

"Enough!" she ordered, but he just kept going.

"Enough!" she shouted as she slapped him across the face.

Turner snapped out of it and held his face in silence. Then feel to his knees in pain. "GOD DAMN IT! AGAIN WHY?! That freaken hurt." He said as he slowly got back up.

"Sorry but I needed you to snap out of it" she said with a shrug.

"Fine what did you need me for?" he asked coldly.

"oh I didn't need you for anything, I just needed you to stop that. It was getting annoying." Isabella said with a smirk.

"Ahh whatever. You coming or not?" he said bitterly at her

She stared at him for a second blinking wondering why he asked her to join him. "No. like I said I think this Ozpin will be useful." She said as she sat down in her bed.

"All right. If you need me to fix a clock or something I'll be somewhere in vale." He said with a shrug as he walked out of the room. He then stopped in the doorway. "Don't tell Ozpin about me please."

"All right" she said as she watched him nod and then walk out of her sights.

Isabella sighed and hung her head wondering if turner would be all right. Then she relied that she was in her hospital gown the whole time. Her face turned bright red knowing that he most likely saw her back side. She plopped over in her bed and tried to calm herself down.

* * *

**AN: So i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Just wanted to say the news report about the Bull Fuanus is a shout out to ****killua menace's new story New Generation (OC story) where he has incorporated my OC Touronoss Torose into the story. check it out its pretty good.  
**


	4. Ch4: Fairytales and Friendship

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY all rights go to Roosterteeth.**

* * *

Turner left the hospital room with a red face and a heavy sigh. You see when turner was about to leave he turned to ask Ms. Isabella something only to see her bear back as she sat in her bed. He only saw it for a second though. Not wanting to be rude he quickly looked away, but now he struggled to get the image out of his mind.

"She claims she is older than me but just look at her. She is definitely a minor. So No bad thoughts, No bad thought, No bad thoughts." Turner continued to ramble on in his head like this for a couple minutes as he made his way down the hall way, until he slipped on slightly inclined part of the floor.

"Damn that hurts" he groaned as he stood back up. He then looked around and realized he was completely lost. "Damn I guess I just pick a direction and go. Eeny, meeny miny moe" he said as he pointed in random directions. "All righty let's take the Moe out" he said as he walked off in that direction.

He walked through the dark hallways for hours. Well he thought it was hours his watch didn't work so he didn't really know. What he did know was that he was getting very tired. He continued to walk through the dark hallways until he lost his footing.

As he fell forward he realized he had stumbled across a stare case. Unable to catch himself he fell and tumbled down the stairs. Though he could not stop the tumbling he tried his hardest to avoid rolling over his head and roll down on his side.

Once turner finally stopped all he could feel was pain. He tried to look around but his consciousness slowly slipped away and he passed out.

When Turner awoke the sun was shining in through the large stain glass windows illuminating the hallway at the base of the stairs. It was a wonderful sight to see but he had other things on his mind, like who was that leaning over him?

As his sight came back into focus he can see the person in front of him as she was basked in the light from the stain glass window. She wore a long sleeve brown jacket had the trunk cut short to expose her stomach. Under that she wore a semi-transparent black shirt. She also had golden spaulders and vambraces. She also had brown shorts with a golden belt. Knee high black boots that had gold plated heals and toes as well as black leggings. Her jacket and shorts were and shorts also had gold trim. She possessed long brown hair and . . . Fuzzy brown bunny ears!"

"Oh my god! I just got saved by Velvet. Those ears though." He thought to himself.

Velvet was surprised when she noticed that turner was awake and staring at her which caused velvet to back away a little and cover her face with her ears and hands. She sat there on her knees, hands up by her face and her eyes peeking out behind her ears.

"Um are you all right?" she asked.

"I think so" Turner said as he tried to sit up but instead started coughing as he gasped for air laying back down.

"Here let my help you up" she said as she quickly got up and offered a hand to turner.

Turner looked at her had. It was her right hand. "If you don't mind could you offer your left hand instead?" he asked with a smile.

She looked down and realized what she was doing and quickly switched hands.

"Thank you miss" he said as he took her hand he stood up.

"The name's Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina." She said.

"Nice to meet you miss velvet. May I ask why you are here? I thought all the students were gone?" turner asked.

"My family is from the southern part of vale so I live in the dorms over break." She answered with a soft smile. "But why are you here and are you all right, your injuries look really bad." She said he expression changing to one of worry.

"Oh I am fine now. I had an unfortunate accident with some dust when I was repairing a weapon so I was brought here for emergency treatment at the time" turner said "yah that sounds believable." He thought.

"Oh so you were a huntsman?" she asked a little curious.

"Oh no. Not at all. I am a weapons repair man." Turner said with a slight grown as he held his side.

Velvet's eyes lit up "really? Because I need a little help with this" she said as she pulled a picnic basket sized box out from behind her.

"But first let's get you to a medical bay, Do you think you can walk?" she said as she say him holding his side.

"Hmm. I wouldn't mind helping at all with . . . whatever your weapon may be. But unfortunately all my equipment was destroyed when my shop went up in smoke." Turner said, which technically was true since the shop he worked it did get blown up. "Honestly I don't think I can walk at the moment I can barely stand as is."

Velvet's ears dropped as her expression changed to a sad one. "I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Cortez."

"No need for formalities just calls me Turner. And if you can help me find me way to Vale I'll pick up some tools and help you with that." He said as he pointed to her box.

Velvet's eyes brightened as a joyful smile appeared on her face as she took turner's arm and placed it over her shoulder.

"Thank you Mr. Cortez, I am glad to help. Here lean on me so we can get you to the infirmary"

Turner smiled and leaned on Velvet for support as they slowly made their way to the infirmary.

* * *

Meanwhile Isabella was in the elevator leading up to Ozpin's office. She wore her complete standard Army Combat Uniform (ACU) in the operational camouflage pattern. This included combat boots, ACU trousers which were tucked neatly into her boots and held up by the standard nylon belt.

She also had the ACU T-shirt which was covered completely by the ACU jacket. She also wore a metallic chain around her neck which had her dog tags on it, which she had tucked into her shirt. To finish off her uniform she wore her hair up in a bun with the patrol cap.

Because her hair was rather long a portion of her hair stuck out of the bun as a pony tail. Also all her clothes looked slightly too big for her.

Isabella looked out the window of the elevator and spotted Turner through the large hallway window talking to someone.

"Hmmm I hope that man knows what he is doing." She thought to herself.

The elevator dinged and opened to a large oval room with a massive floor to ceiling window that took up almost half of the wall space. There was also a glass ceiling that exposed numerous moving gears and clock work of all sizes.

In the center of the room were a coffee table and two chairs. In front the chairs a little closer to the window an office desk and an unoccupied chair. A person in a dark green suit with a green scarf around his neck was found standing by the window. He also had messy silver hair.

"Please take a seat Ms. Peach, and Ms. Cruz." The man said without looking away from the window.

Both Peach and Isabella took a seat. Isabella noticed that two empty cups and a small verity of drinks were placed at the center of the coffee table. She did not bother with the drinks. Isabella came here for answers and she will present herself in the manner in which she expects to receive those answers if: A serious one.

Peach on the other hand poured herself a dark fizzy drink from a pitcher which looked like soda. She then placed a couple ice cubes in her drink with a clink.

Isabella just stared at the man waiting for his questions. Finally the man turned towards them and sat at his desk. "Isabella do you know where you are currently?" he asked her while placing his mug into the DICM.

"Do you mean coordinate wise or local names?" Isabella asked promptly

"Local names please" Ozpin asked with a nod.

"Academic district of Beacon Academy, the Huntsman school in the Kingdom of Vale within Remnant" Isabella promptly and plainly answered as if she was answering a drill sergeant.

Ozpin just blinked a few times stunned that she knew exactly where she was and what the public knew was done there. But Ozpin's serious expressionless face did not waver.

"Hmm very well then I see you have already acquainted yourself with the basics of our world." Ozpin said as he stared at Isabella. "Tell me do you know why or how you got here?"

"I am unaware of how or the reasons why I was brought here. I agreed to this meeting in hopes that you would be able to inform me on those matters." Isabella promptly replied.

Ozpin sighed. "I was hoping you knew the answers to those. I honestly don't know why or how you were brought here. But I may know a bit about where you were from." Ozpin said with serious expression. "Which leads me to my next question, what is your favorite fairy tale?"

Isabella was puzzled by this question. What in the world does fairy tales have to do with her? "I have not bothered with fairy tales since I was a child but I recall it was The Star Money. One of the many Brothers' Grimm stories, though I was fonder of the original than the adapted version. The other I was found of was the little match girl by Hans Christen Anderson

Ozpin raised a bow as he looked at her with curiosity written all over his face. His expression that caught Peach by surprise and she promptly took out her scroll and snap a couple pictures.

"I don't believe I have heard of either of those, but unfortunately we do not have time to discuss those." Ozpin said.

"Then why did you ask about my favorite fairy tale" Isabella stated.

"I was hoping that you were familiar with some of the tales of remnant but I see that you aren't so I'll explain." He said as he picked up his mug and took a large drink from it.

"You should have just started with that instead of wasting both of our time." Isabella snapped at him.

Ozpin did not respond to her statement he just continued with his story. "We have a tale here called Death's Gift. It tells the story of a king who is losing a war. He begs and pleads to the gods to show him favor in the war but they remain silent. In desperation he pleads with death to spare his citizens for they have done nothing to deserve death. Death tells him that no one can be spared from him, but he offers the king a Champion from another world to protect his people."

Ozpin paused his story to take another sip of his coffee. Isabella just sits quietly in her chair feeling like this is all really pointless. She glances over to peach and finds her sitting on the edge of her seat listening to the tale with a ridiculous grin on her face. Isabella just rolled her eyes at Peach's actions.

"How are these people even professionals in their fields?" Isabella thought to herself.

Ozpin cleared his throat "Where were we? Oh yes the champion. The King agreed to Death's offer and was granted a Champion. But death warned him, that the champion was from another world and that it was the king's responsibility to teach and guide the Champion through Remnant. To this the King agreed. With the new Champion at his side the king was able to end the Great War and create a truce with the other kingdoms."

Ozpin then finished the rest of his coffee and placed his cup in the DICM. He remained silent for a moment waiting for Isabella's response.

Instead of Isabella Peach spoke up "Professor isn't there more to that story?" she asked.

"There was but I was just giving an overview of the tale" He said with a slight smile.

Finally Isabella spoke "So I am assuming believe me to be a Champion brought from another world you called here to help you?" she asked.

"Yes and no." Ozpin said with a nod. "I was not the one who called you. In fact I have no clue who asked for you. But I am assuming you're from another world and that you would help us."

"From what I gathered you are correct I come from another world called earth. I was part of the United States army until I was brought here, which does bare resemblance to a champion of sorts. But why would I bother to help you. I have my own country to fight for." She said sternly as she pointed a finger at Ozpin.

"Because I do not believe you can return to your country." He said as stood up and grabbed his cane.

"For better or for worse you are here now in Remnant. Since you no longer have your country to fight for I recommend that you continue your honorable deeds and defend the people of remnant." As he spoke he circled around his desk and stood in front of Isabella.

He held out a hand to her and looked her dead in the eyes "This is your new home after all. So why not protect it?" he said with a slight grin.

Isabella stared back into his green eyes. She was able to tell that there was slight Machiavellian in his actions. His proposal was not an offer it was a threat.

Isabella did not take his hand. She just stood up holding her gaze and said blatantly and clearly said "I will not be accepting your offer at this time."

Ozpin just raised a brow to this.

"If you want me to help you I must know everything about the war you fighting, who the enemy is, who the other players are, and the way this world operates" She said as she gave of an atmosphere of such seriousness that the air seemed to have become heavy and hard to breath.

Isabelle turned around and headed to the elevator door and pushed the button. Ozpin just stood there in silence. He has meant very few people that possessed such a commanding presence that it can even overwhelm him. He quickly snapped out of it his trance."

"Ms. Cruze, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'll find a nearby hotel to stay in and conduct my investigation from there." She said as she tapped her foot becoming impatient with the elevator.

"Ms. Cruze, since you are considering my proposal at least let me offer you residence at Beacon?" he said as he gave her a friendly smile.

"I do not see a problem with that, plus it offers better accessibility to information." As she spoke the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Ozpin Nodded with a smile. "I'll have Ms. Goodwitch meet you in the lobby and have her find a place for you to stay."

"Very well, I'll have to stop by the infirmary first to gather my belongings" Isabella said while she crossed her arms and entered the elevator.

"Thank you for considering our offer Ms. Cruze." Ozpin said as he gave her a lazy wave goodbye.

"No problem Ozpin, and if we're using titles then address me as Sergeant Cruze from here on out" she said with a scowl as the doors closed.

Ozpin shook his head and took out his scroll and dialed Glynda's number.

"Hello Glynda. No time to talk our guest is leaving my office I need you to meet her in the lobby and set her up with some housing on campus."

**"You want me to just drop my work and find housing for a new comer." Glynda says with a heave sigh "And you wonder why I cannot get anything done for my classes. I'll meet her there is 5 minutes." Glynda hung up after that.**

Peach stared at Ozpin "Why did you not tell her about the sword?" she asked

"Because we do not know what she is capable of or whose side she is on." Ozpin said as his grip tightened on the handle of his cane.

"I see" Peach said as she looked down into her empty cup. She was not fond of Isabella but she was felt it was wring to keep things from her, especially if she would be helping them in their secret war.

Ozpin sensed her doubt as he walked over to her and sat in the chair besides her "Don't worry we will tell her everything in due time."

Ozpin set his mug down and poured himself a cup of soda. "So how is our intruder doing?" he asked as he sipped his soda.

"Despite his injuries he was doing quite well physically but I am not too sure about his mental state." She said clearly worried for her patient.

"Hmm. Why do you say that?" Ozpin asked clear concern in his voice.

"I believe he Suffers from PTSD and as a result have become slightly delusional." She said adjusting herself in her seat. Discussing patient's medical history without their consent has always made her feel uneasy.

"Hmm. I see." Ozpin said deep in thought "When can I speak with him?" he asked.

"I don't think you can do that." Peach said nervously.

"And why is that?" Ozpin asked as he looked at peach with a cold blank stare.

"Because he's missing" she mumbled.

"What do you mean he's missing?" Ozpin said not lifting his gaze from peach.

"He left sometime last night, and I have no clue where he's at" she said looking down at her feet.

Ozpin sighed. "Very well I'll send Qrow to find him. Please go back to the infirmary and see if there are any clues to where he went."

Peach popped up from her seat. "Yes. Will do Professor" she said as she raced to the elevator to get to work.

* * *

**AN: For those of you ****wondering Isabella is supposed to be a sergeant, with specialty in the special forces engineering sergeant. I Tried to look up the general time frame it would take and i found that sergeant within the special forces is the highest she can get within 5 years if she was part of the ROTC in college and earned a 4 year's bleachers degree. though i might be wrong so if anyone really knows what wank she would be please let me know. **

**Also should Isabella become a student of a staff of beacon?**

**Currently i am leaning towards staff.**


End file.
